Diantha/Games/Quotes
' (first visit)' :"What a strange question... Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older." :"And who are you two?" :"< >, right? I heard Lysandre call you that. You both have lovely names. Oh, and you're both Trainers! Don't your Pokémon look happy? I'm a Trainer myself, in my off time. I look forward to us battling someday!" 'Coumarine City' :"A strong bond?" :"Does this make you think of something like Kalos's ? Found only here in the Kalos region, right? Nowhere else? Maybe that's not a coincidence." :"Bonds... They really are important to us all, aren't they? When I'm acting, I think I'm always trying to forge a bond between myself and the character I'm playing. If all I think about is how I'm nothing like a character, then I'll just hate playing it. But if I focus on what I have in common with the character and put myself in her shoes, I might be able to understand her. It's the same for people--or Pokémon." :"Oh, never mind me! I'm just babbling about my own things. Let's have a battle the next we meet, shall we? I'm still looking forward to it!" ' ' * Before battle (first time) :"Welcome at last, dear Trainer. As you must know, I am the Champion, Diantha. Oh, but you are... You're the child I spoke to in Lumiose City and Coumarine City, aren't you?! Then that means that you are also the one that dear Augustine said... Of course! How could I--?! Oh, I must look like such a fool not to recognize you sooner! You and your Pokémon are the ones who stopped Team Flare for us all! It seems wrong of me to say this, but thank you! You saved us all... I can't wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable now that I know exactly what it is you've done already!" * Before battle (rematch) :"Oh, welcome back! I've been hoping that you would visit again! Battling against you and your Pokémon, all of you brimming with hope for the future... Honestly, it just fills me up with energy I need to keep facing each new day! It does!" * Being defeated :"Witnessing the noble spirits of you and your Pokémon in battle has really touched my heart..." * After being defeated (first time) :"I-I'm so choked up that it's hard to know what I should say, but I...I... I'm just so glad at this moment that I was good enough to be the Champion... After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon! Now I understand just why dear Augustine--that's Professor Sycamore to you--said he had to get everything ready for the new Champion! He'll be waiting for us in Lumiose City, but before I take you there... My dear , would you mind coming this way with me?" * After being defeated (rematch) : "That positive hope for the future and the warm feelings that fill your heart... Those things can never be exhausted. They will never run out. Not ever. If you just find a way to share them with others, I know you'll have a happy life. Come along, my dear ... You know where we're going next." * Hall of Fame (first time) :"Here we are! I'm so glad to welcome you in. This grand chamber is where you enter the Kalos region's Hall of fame. This is where Pokémon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in battle to the Pokémon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all. Come, … Your love for your Pokémon… And the way that those Pokémon gave everything they had in battle for you… We'll record them all right here for eternity." *Hall of Fame (rematch) :"We will record your experience and the glory that you've shown in facing the Pokémon League here in this grand hall! This will be your--and your Pokémon's--legacy! Come, … Your love for your Pokémon… And the way that those Pokémon gave everything they had in battle for you… We'll record them all right here for eternity." 'Café Soleil (post-game)' * Before the trade :"Oh, why hello there! That's right... This is where I first met you, isn't it? ? You know, I'd really like to learn more about how a strong Trainer like you raises / Pokémon. This probably feels a bit sudden, but how would you feel about trading one your Pokémon for my Ralts here?" ::No: "No, of course I understand... I'm sure all of your Pokémon are like precious friends to you, right? You can't just give away a friend to someone else that easily!" ::Yes: (after selecting the Pokémon to trade) "Heheh. We Trainers all feel a bit nervous when trading Pokémon... but I'm sure it's nothing compared to how the Pokémon must feel!" * After the trade :"Hello, . I'm glad to meet you. Was it a bit shocking to be traded? I hope you'll come to trust and like me. I promise that I'll take good care of you." 'Battle Chateau' * Before battle :"Oh my! I never thought I would meet you here! Honestly, I didn't! Oh, but--silly me--I should at least do these things right… As Champion and as Grand Duchess of the Battle Chateau, I, Diantha, challenge you." * Being defeated :"Witnessing the noble spirits of you and your Pokémon in battle has really touched my heart..." * After being defeated :(if giving the player an item) "Hehe, here you go! I hope you like it!" :"I just...I just don't know what to say... I can hardly express this feeling... But I'm so glad I got to be Champion and Grand Duchess... Battling you and your Pokémon makes everything seem worth it!" * After defeating the player :"Oh, fantastic! What did you think? My team was pretty cool, right? It's a bit embarrassing to show off, but I love to show their best sides!"